


Hanahaki Disease Min Yoongi x Reader

by mccnbabie



Category: ARMY - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccnbabie/pseuds/mccnbabie
Summary: you always felt that people who caught hanahaki disease were stupid, that was until you caught it. Now you’ll do anything to get him to like you back.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Suga x Reader - Relationship, Yoongi x Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Hanahaki Disease Min Yoongi x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and i haven’t proof read or anything so i’m sorry about that uhm i’m not sure if this is any good but i tried. Also the title isn’t great but i couldn’t think of anything better.  
> If you liked it maybe follow me on twt ? @mccnbabie

Do you know what hanahaki disease is? It’s this illness that affects those who have an unrequited love, the afflicted grows a flower in their lungs, the flower blooms causing them to cough up the petals until the flower is so big that they can no longer breathe. It’s a slow and painful death. Now i’ve always thought that those who get it must be stupid no? how dumb do you have to be to die for someone who doesn’t love you back it’s not like you can just spew petals into their face and they’ll want to marry you. I’ve always thought this even when my neighbours daughter caught it, when my classmates caught it, when the part timer at the corner shop caught it. You see lately my city has had increasingly high rates of hanakaki disease, alarmingly so, and nobody really knows why. Unfortunately for me i have recently found myself vomiting petals. I see this as a slight setback I absolutely do not plan on dying over this small crush. There’s not a chance i’m gonna sit here and wait to die hoping that maybe he’ll fall in love with me before i kick the bucket no way. If i can get him to like me back. When i get him to like me back this flower will die. what’s his name? Min Yoongi

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !! I hope you enjoyed it !!   
> I’ll try and continue it but honestly i wrote it awhile ago and can’t remember what i was going to do so the original story might change a bit.  
> I’m so sorry this first chapter was short :(   
> (twt @mccnbabie)


End file.
